Dusk
by X-FukaiTaichou-RangikuX
Summary: I want you to stay by my side...Please...I dont know what you did to me, but you changed me to be this way. I can't help but want you now...So please stay with me. EmmetOc I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!
1. Metal and Dirt

Chapter One Metal and Dirt Emmett x OC

I wasn't always such a great person...and quite frankly I'm not. I smoke a lot, i'm a typical punk female, and my old friends were mostly into stuff that gave them rushes. Illegal stuff...  
I haven't lived in Forks for very long, so I wan't understanding of their...functions. People thought I was weird...but who didn't? I was full-blooded Japanese that had immigrated over to America as a baby.I was the guitarist and a part-time drummer in my band, and I was ? Because on my first day here I punched some kid in the face for calling me a "hot little thing". Everyone knew it from where I lived before...but not this town. They knew I was trouble...And they avoided me, as they should. I always came to school in my british punk uniform, wearing my expensive necklace from Vivienne Westwood, and carrying around my guitar case to and from band class. My hair was black, as it was naturally, and short in the backa nd longer in the front. My eyes were black like onyx and I had been told that they sparkle when I'm able to perform on stage. I wore the expensive necklace because it was the only thing I had of my mother's, and even thought I hated her guts for leaving us, she was still mom. So I wore it each and every day to school, being very protective about it. My typical days in school? I would attend some of it, being band and choir. Maybe some math and I would take part in the sports classes, mainly for swimming. Other than that, I avoid the classes or sleept during them, doing the homework at night. I never took interest in anyone, not even the oh-so-glam Cullen family...But one of them, one of their females, took an interest in me. Her name, if I remembered correctly, was Bella Swan. A goodie-two shoes if you asked hang long brown hair and brown eyes, and was a clumsy girl and seemed like a typical prep. By that, I mean a pretty girl who did good in school and had most of the guys love her. I didn't like her type automatically. When she first approached me, it was behind the school. She had, to her saying, been sent by the teacher to find me and return me to class. "There you are..." the girl said, peering out from behind one of the walls. "The teacher is wondering where you're at..." She was wearing her brown bagy sweater today, with a white shirt under it and a pair of jeans...Stuff that was really plain to me. "Like I give a flying fuck..." I retorted, taking another drag of my smoke. "That class is borning...and I'd much rather sit out here and get in my fresh air instead of the stale shit in there..." A chuckled from the girl, and I looked over at her above my red sunglasses, "Am I funny to you?"  
"Kinda..." Bella said, and took a seat next to me. She handed me a bottle of water that she had brought and said, "I'm Bella Swan..."  
I took the water and smiled, "Saya..."  
"Last name?" she asked, looking at me. I shrugged and returned to writing my songs. "Dont bother giving it out...why does a last name matter anyways?" Bella looked hard at me and sighed, "You should be a little more polite to people who are nice to you..."  
"I am...you're still a stranger to me, and I usually dont talk to people..." I hissed at her, glaring. "If that's all-"  
"No." Bella stated, looking at me. "I...I want you to sit with us at lunch today...please?"  
I studied her for a minute and glared, "You're fucking kidding me, right?"  
Bella took the pack of cigs from my pocket and glared back, "I'm dead serious...Come or you dont get these back."  
I smirked, the girl had some spunk. I nodded, and she walked off, leaving me alone...Lunch period was next, so I decided to finish up my smoke and chew on a Tik-Tac, to help get rid of the stench. I grabbed my lunch tray and looked around for Bella, who was sitting with the Cullens. Once she saw me, she rushed from the table to me and dragged me to the table, almost eager for me to sit down and join...  
The first person I noticed from the group wasn't the dashing Edward or the tomboyish Alice, but the dark-haired Cullen boy that sat across from me...The boy with dimpled cheeks and the most innocent apperance; Emmet was wearing a white t-shirt under a gray pin-striped overshirt and a pair of jeans. I blushed lightly, but looked away when the blonde next to him glared at me. She was much prettier, long blonde hair and topaz eyes. Not to menion she was the kind of girl who could wear mini skirts and get away with it. A drop-dead gorgeous girl who I had no chance against. Anyways, it was known Emmett and her were an item.  
"So where did you come from?" Bella asked, playing the part of the interogater for the group I asked. I looked at her, seeing that she was really interested for some reason. I smiled and said, "From a place far away...So far that you can't believe how far it is..."  
Bella pouted, "That doesn't give us much..."  
I smiled at her and tapped my guitar, "When I left my home, all I neede was my guitar and cigs..." I looked down at the spaghetti meal and glared at it. "...but I realized that I forgot something back home..."  
"What was it?" Bella asked, not even touching her food.  
I cupped Bella's face and had her look straight at me, "I forgot my fans..." I smiled at her and let go, looking down at my meal. "I was part of a band...We were the rage at our school...and recently, without me, they haven't been doing so well...I try to go home as much as possible and send them my part of the song over email but..."  
"It doesn't feel the same does it?" a new voice replied. I looked up to see Emmett looking straight at me. "You miss the feeling of the lights and sounds, the music...The people cheering for you...You miss your friends, the times you had. You can't seem to move on..."  
"...and I can't help but be stuck in the same reality that I'm in..." I finished, looking deep into his golden eyes. The blonde next to him, Rose, took notice and looked a little pissed.I smirked and said, "Relax Goldie Locks, I'm not going to take your bear away from you..." The girl named Alice almost snorted milk out of her nose laughing. Apperantly no one had ever stood up to Rose or else didn't dare call her Goldie Locks. The man next to her, Jasper, just stopped in mid-air while eating his food, and his eyes shifted between me and Rose, waiting for the next move.  
She glared and blushed madly, returning to her food and muttering a few dark words towards me. Bella sighed and looked back at me, "Do you think...you could show us sometime? Some of your music?"  
I blinked at her, pulling out a CD that had the words "Black Cherry Stones" on the front scribbled. I handed to her, "You can borrow this...and burn your own copy...But take care of it, ok? Please?" I looked down at my food and looked at the time;I still had 15 minutes my appetite wasn't there anymore. I picked up my tray and looked down, "I...I should go..." I carried it over to the trash can and emptied it, making my entrance out of the cafeteria. Days went by, and it started to get better. Bella had learned more about that questions to avoid and what to ask. She said that my guitar skills were the greatest she's heard, but I think she was trying to suck up to me. She suddenly wanted me to go out with her to shops and wanted to me to sit with her at lunch more often. And then there was Emmett...He seemed to have taken such an interest in me, that I think he had almost started to stalk me...I would notice him in my mirror at some times, standing behind me and looking over me. And when I turned, he wasn't there anymore...I blinked a few times...Was I imagining things? And then there was his constant fights with Rose. Some of, in which, she would hit him or smack it. A few times I stepped between them when I could and took the hits for Emmett, and scolded Rose on how it wasn't right to hit people...  
Then, one rainy afternoon, it had gotten worse between Rose and Emmett. I was right there in the halls, listening to them. And I couldn't take it anymore. "You're falling in love with that...insect?" Rose shouted at Emmett, glaring at him. "I'm suppose to be the one you love! I'm suppose to be your girlfriend!"  
"Will you stop and listen to yourself, Rose?"Emmett yelled at her. "You dont own me! I'm not a child!" He started to turn to walk away, but Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You're mine though, Emmett! And only mine!" She raised her hand to strike, Emmett, and I was right behind her, grabbing her hand before she could do more damage. Rose glared at me, and let go of Emmett, turning to hit me. I waited for the smack, the feeling of her long nails cutting my skin. But it never came. I looked to see Emmett holding Rose back, glaring at her with onyx eyes. "I don't think Esme would be too happy with how you're acting Rose...I'll be letting her know when we get home." Emmett said, dragging the bitching blonde down the hall and out of sight. I looked down at my hand that had held back Rose's striking hand and clenched it. This wasn't me, I usually never got into the middle of fights, but there was something about Emmett that caused me to change so drastically.  
I had stayed behind in school until it offically closed that day. I was in the band room, practicing my guitar skills. I could almost feel the heat of the lights, hear the sound of my fans; and then suddenly, I felt myself falling to my knees, dropping my precious instrument. I looked at my reflection in the floor...I was so pathetic...I looked so pathetic and I knew why. I missed my old life and I wanted something to replace I finally gave in...I curled up into a ball and started to bawl my eyes out like a baby, like how I wanted to since I moved from my home-town.  
"Saya?"  
I looked up in the mirror and saw Emmett looking down at me, sadly and somewhat surprised. "Leave me alone..." I cried. "What the hell do you want from me? You're always there! You're always behind me! What the fuck do you want from me?"  
Emmett walked forward and was right behind me, stroking my hair. I flinched the first time, since I was surprised at his actions. But he growled as he picked me up and help me close to his chest. He felt so cold...but against my heated body it felt so good. "You can cry...I wont go anywhere unless you want me to..." I looked up at him, grabbing his shirt. "You're always there! Why are you in my head? I want you to get out of my head..."  
"Why?" He asked me, looking hurt. His was loosing his grip on me, and I tightened mine on his white shirt. "Because you belong to Rose! Because I can't have you! So leave me alone..." I cried out, almost screaming at him. I noticed his eyes turned onyx, and I looked deep into them. He was hurt, angry, and...was that...it couldn't be...  
"I dont belong to her anymore..." he growled deep in his throat. "I...dont belong to anyone right now..."  
"Dont lie..." I sniffed. "Dont lie to me..."  
"I'm not..." he whispered, wiping my tears off my face. "I'm not lying to you...I would never lie to you." I rested my head on his chest, and he continued, "Do you still want me to leave you alone? If you want me to, I'll make sure you never see me again..."  
My heart raced and I looked at him, "No, I...I want you to stay...by my side...Please..."  
He kissed my forehead and whispered, "As you wish..." He cradeled me in his arms, almost rocking me gently. I curled into him, blushing a little. "Kitten..." he whispered, stroking my cheek. "I wont leave you unless you tell me to...I promise..."  
"Then never leave me..." I said, blushing lightly. He chuckled, nodding as he kissed my forehead. He sat there for a while, holding me, until the janitor found us and asked us to leave. We went to his car, and he sat there for a while. He looked over at me, and reached for my hand. "Rose wont bother us, I assure you." I smiled at him as he continued. "I want you to be happy, kitten...and I'll do anything for that..."  
I smiled and chuckled, "No wonder...why Bella fell for one of you..." He looked at me stupidly and I explained, "Both you and Edward seem so so hard to not want one of you."  
He blushed, and kissed my forehead again. "Kitten, " he started," you know you'll get hell from other people now; Bella's gotten hell because she's dating Edward and since I left Rose to be with you..."  
"They wont mess with me."I replied, and pulled out a death stick. "I should be fine, otherwise I'll get my band to drive here and help me kick ass."  
Emmett glared at me, "If anyone lays a hand on you, I'll kill them."  
I laughed hard, and he smiled at me. He leaned over and cupped my face, "Are you still lost, kitten?"  
"A little..." I replied, and looked deep into his eyes. "I dont know much about dont know much about is a long road we're going down, too...Are you sure?"  
"Positive..." Emmett said, planting a kiss on my lips. I could taste something dark in it. But there was a spice under it that attracted me...And then his scent, the smell of grass and dirt. I relaxed into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You need to stop smoking those damn things..." he growled in between kisses. "You taste like them, and I dont like that..."  
I chuckled, "I'm going to need help getting off of them..." With a growl, Emmett grabbed the pack from my bag and tossed them out the window after he crushed them. "That can work..." I groaned. Emmett nuzzled my neck and whispered, "I still smell smoke...but its not cigarette smoke..." He sniffed again, and I blushed. "Its city smoke...and alcohol...Bar stuff...I smell the perfume you use to wear..."  
"Vira Wang..." I replied, blushing lightly. He growled, a motion that asked me to be silent. "Yes, Vira Wang..." he continued, and looked at me. "And there's also the scent on your hands..." He grabbed my one hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it and inhaling at the same time. "Metal...from your guitar strings...and make-up...And then the scent of fried rice..." He looked at me wickedly. "Pork fried rice to be exact...Someone must like their rice."  
I laughed, and he smiled, adjusting so that he had stradled me to the car seat. He looked down at me. "You dont wear make-up anymore..."  
"Would you like me to?" I asked him, stroking his cheek. He smiled, and kissed my palm. "I would...I would love to see what you look like all dolled up in make-up..." he replied, playing with a strand of my hair. He looked at the clock and sighed, "We need to get home now...You need to at least..."  
"I'm not due until late..." I pouted, and he chuckled. "How late?"  
"Late-late."  
"In that case, " Emmett said getting off of me and back into the drivers seat. "How does dinner sound?"  
"Where to, hun?" I asked, buckling up. "The local diner..." he replied, smirking at me. "I think...it's the most appropriate for right now...I do wish I could take you to a better place."  
I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. "You do though...as long as I'm with you, I'm fine..."  
Emmett smirked at me as he kissed me one last time and started up the car, backing out of the space in the lot and driving down the road to the diner. He kept his eyes on the road, and mine were set on him. I blushed a little, knowing that there was still a few things I could learn from him...about him and his family...  
But I didn't know what was waiting for us at the diner, which was more hell than we could take at the start... 


	2. Follow Me Down

Chapter Two

Follow Me Down

"You like your meat almost rare?"

Emmett looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah...I like the taste!" He continued to scoff down his bloody steak and I sighed, chewing on my burger and looking out the window at the rain. I saw something that almost made me choke, and Emmett looked up to see what it was.

It was Rose with the rest of the family. Rose had a look in her eye that meant trouble. Emmett wiped his mouth with his arm and growled, "Sit by me...Now!" I gasped, and obeyed him. He shuffled over into the corner and I was right next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shouldersas his family came in. "Hey guys!" He said with a big smile on his face. "Fancy seeing you all here!"

Rose looked at me and smirked wickedly as she sat across from Emmett. "Oh Emmett, I wanted to...make up for the argument earlier..." Esme glared at Rose as she sat next to her daughter. Alice smiled at me when she sat next to me, and looked down at my burger. For some reason, I dont think it was my burger she was looking at, but more of the hand motions of mine that I was making. My hands were twitching, a nervous tick I had when i felt threatened by something. "I wanted to let you know how sorry I am, dear..."

"Dont call me that." Emmett growled, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry...thats right..." Rose glared at me, "You dumped me for this punk bitch."

"Rose!" Esme scolded. "Watch your tongue missy. You're in a lot of trouble already."

"You know its just a tempoary thing." Rose hissed, looking at me and Emmett. "He'll leave you and come back to me...back to my bed. Back to sleeping with me and wanting those hot nights with me."

"Shut up Rose." Emmett said, clenching his teeth. My hand grabbed the knife out of instinct and Alice's hand pressed down on mine. I looked and could see Alice's eyes glow Topaz color. "Its over Rose, so why are they here?"

"Oh...tsk tsk Emmett." Rose said, kicking back nd speading her legs open so Emmett and I could see her thongs she was wearing. "Its only to let you know how we feel about this coupling...It'll never work." She licked her upper lip.

"Rosaline Cullen!" Esme glared, and grabbed her daughters knee's, shutting them close and slapping her daughters mouth. "I suggest you shut it and be nice!" She looked at me and sighed, "I'm sorry dear...Rosaline is-"

"I understand." I said, and smirked. Now it was my turn to assault. "Rosaline is a little whore who has an unnatural obsession about Emmett and this is very hard to watch him let her go and move on. She's an over posessive freak who-"

"I am not you little bitch!" Rose shreaked, causing the whole diner to go quiet. "You stole Emmett from me! You just has to mess things up!" She shoved people out of the way as she went outside and started to walk home.

Jasper cleared his throat and sat in front of Emmett, "You alright, Emmett?"

Emmett breathed heavily and glared, "Never...felt...better..." I sighed, and he looked at me, still glaring.

"I...I think I stepped out of bounds there. My apologies, Mrs. Cullen." I said, and got up, moving past Alice to make my way outside. I felt Emmett's glare on me the entire time I went outside. Maybe Rose was right, maybe this wouldn't work out at all. I was lost deep in thought when I heard a hand pound against the car, and I looked to see Emmett right behind me, still glaring.

"Go ahead and yell at me, I know you're going to." I said, not facing him. Man what I wouldn't give for a cig right now...I was surprised when Emmett cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss, flipping us so I was pinned to the vehicle. His body overpowered mine and I could do nothing but let him so as he want and continue to kiss me. "I dont understand." I whispered, blushing. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad as hell, but not at you." Emmett growled lowly, and opened the door to his car. "Get in...I'm taking you home..."

"But we didn't-"

"Dad's got it..." Emmett replied roughly, helping me into the car. He jumped over the hood and got in the driver's seat, slamming the door shut and hitting the gas, making his swift exit away from the diner. I looked over at Emmett and placed my hand on his leg, rubbing it. He looked at me, and smiled birefly before turning back to the road. He asked me wher eI lived and I gave directions, all the while telling him that it will be okay. But something inside my head was refusing to agree with me...

When we arrived at my house, Emmett looked it over and whistled. I shrugged and jumped out, looking over my home. It was a two story house, four bedrooms, one and a half bath, and a large downstairs. My father was a lawyer, and why he wanted to move to Forks I could never understand why. And this house...it was an odd baby blue color. Emmett smiled at me from the other side of the car. I smiled back, and walked up the steps. My hands traced over the lion dog statue that my grandmother had outside. I opened the door, only to be greeted by my father in the kitchen grabbing himself a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos and a cold grape soda. My father was a skiny man like most Asians. He had a clean-cut hair-style and today he wore his favorite Yankee t-shirt. When he saw me walk in the house, he smiled. "Saya!" he shouted, and waved. "My darling kiddo! You're home WAY early sport!" I smiled, and grabbed Emmetts hand. Instantly my father's face wiped off into a serious expression when he saw Emmett. "And um...who might this be?"

"Papa...this is Emmett, my boyfriend." I said, and Emmett bowed slightly towards my father. My father eyed Emmett and cracked open the can of soda he had and eyed Emmett. "He's safe Papa..."

"That's what you said about the last guy you brought home...Your friend Rei..." my father replied, and leaned forward. "So tell me son, what are you up to with my daughter right now?"

Emmett opened his mouth to answer when he heard cheering from the television. With wide, child-like eyes he said. "Well...I wouldn't mind if if we hung out with you and watched the game."

My father looked at him suprised, "You like baseball son?"

"I love baseball...my family and I play it all the time...Well, when we can that is." Emmett replied, and looked at him. "Mind if I grab a soda?"

My father smiled and chuckled, pulling out the many cases of soda we have. "Take your pick son and have a seat. I'll be out in a minute."

Emmett grabbed an orange soda for himself and then one for me. I smiled akwardly at them and followed Emmett into the living room. He sat on the one end of the couch and I was next to him. Eith his big arm around me, he planted a kiss on my forehead and asked, "Does your dad treat everyone like that?"

"Guys only..." I replied, and nuzzled into his chest. "Remember, I'm the only child of the house, and therefore-"

"Daddy's little princess!" my father chimed, bringing in a large bowl of chips and a few other goodies. "Meaning Emmett, if you hurt my daughter I'm taking my shotgun to your dick."

Emmett smirked and said, "Well, I think I like my dick too much for that sir." My father just laughed and sat down. For the rest of the game, I listened to the two of them talk and discuss baseball games. It was a little relaxing to hear my father finally getting along with someone I was dating for a change, but there was still something uneasy inside me. Emmett I guessed could sense it because he constantly started to rub my back in a soothing pattern. Maybe I really was letting what Rose said to me earlier get to me.

When the game was over, Emmett got up and stretched, looking down at me. "May I pick you up tomorrow?"

Before I could answer my father asked, "What time?"

"Around 6:30 in the morning..." Emmett said, and winked at me. My father only nodded and returned to the kitchen. Emmett looked at me and smiled, "I guess that's a yes?"

"That's a yes from my dad..." I said, getting up and kissing Emmett goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow Emmett..."

"See you later Kitten..." he whispered, kissing my cheek. "Think about me, alright?"

"How can I not?" I responded, chuckling. "You're my boyfriend now..and I've got your stalker ex bitch wandering around with a chainsaw."

Emmett laughed at that. His laugh was loud and strong, and it reminded me much of a grizzly bear. Or a mountain perhaps...but whatever it was, I saw Emmett as a towering strong man who could easily overpower anyone. He kissed me one last time before leaving my house and getting into his car, vanishing into the night.

I climbed up the stairs, wanting to talk to my grandmother. "Grandmother." I called, knocking on her door. I heard humming, and entered, seeing my grandmother at her desk stitching away at her quilt. "Grandmother..."

"Mountain, " she called back and looked at me with her smoky grey eyes. Her silver hair was put up into a bun, and she smiled, Mountain...that was what she called me. Always. It was her nickname for me, and I was taught to accept it. "Mountain, a wind is blowing tonight. I see your trees are swaying back and forth."

"Yes, Grandmother..." I said, sitting on her bed. I sighed and looked down. "My boyfriend, Emmett...his ex Rose doesn't like the fact that he left her for me..."

"This wind is strong and seducing..." Grandmother replied, looking at me. She stood up, her black gown reached the floor. "She has already tried to ruin things...between you and this sea."

"Ruin? She's trying to destroy the whole thing!" I replied, standing up. "She doesn't like this match..."

"Mountain..." Grandmother replied, and sighed. She walked forward and stroked my cheek, "Mountain, my dear child. No matter how the wind howls, you must not bow to it."

"Then what of Emmett?" I said, and she just smiled.

"The sea will play its part, but it will not give into the wind. Both the sea and the mountain are strong in this match...The wind sees this, and wishes to prove itself as the better being." She kissed my forehead and said, "Now the mountain must rest its temple..."

I looked down and nodded, kissing my grandmother on her head before leaving the room. I went to my room and changed into my pajama bottoms and a black sports bra. I never liked the feeling of a shirt on me when I slept. When I crawled under the covers, I could almost feel something outside looking at me. But it wasn't demonic or vicious. No, whatever it was meant no harm, but was only here to watch...

For some odd reason, it felt like Emmett was watching me. But it couldn't be, could it? Emmett was probably already at his house in his bed, sleeping soundly.

For the next few days, things had seemed to be getting better between me and Emmett. It seemed as if though Rose was being kept on an invisible leash, and wasn't causing problems for me or Emmett. But one day, when Emmett didn't show up for school...I did something stupid, very stupid.

Emmett nor anyone had returned to school one day. It was sunny outside, which was rare. I was hoping to have a picnic with Emmett during lunch, but he wasn't there. I bit my lower lip when I realized that he wasn't going to be there for the whole day. So my mind had gotten a bright idea to take the picnic to him. After school I packed the two large obento boxes into my car and made my way to the Cullenn house. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the Silver Volvo in the parking space. I grabbed the boxes and went up to the door, knocking. But to my surprise, and somewhat horror, the door was ajar. I bit my lower lip and opened it, placing the boxes down. I went back to my car and grabbed my pistol from the dash board. I went back up to the house and entered, seeing that the place was in neat order. I clicked the gun back and looked around, wondering where everyone was. Then a thought raced through my head.

What if a band of thugs broke in and took the Cullen family to the meadow to kill them?

I raced out of the house and towards the meadow. I called out Emmett's name, then the rest of the family. "Where are you guys!" I called out, almost in tears. Why would anyone want to kill the Cullens? For money? For land? Something wasn't right...

I went to the meadow, and looked around. I saw a jacket laying in the grass and approached it, picking it up. Realizing it was Alice's jacket, I tired it around my waist and looked around, biting my lip. On the other edge of the field was the forest, and there was someone there. A person I didn't recongize, a strange to Forks. I lifted my gun and called, "Who are you?"

No response.

"Answer or I'll shoot!" I cried out again.

Still no response. I shot the gun, seeing it went right into the stranger's leg.

...didn't it? THe stranger wasn't there anymore. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes. Was I seeing things?

"I'm no hallucination." a voice said. I turned to see a man with snowy white hair and red eyes looking at me hungrily. His skin sparkled in the sun like diamonds. "I'm a vampire...and you're my diner tonight."

"Like hell!" I said, and shot the man in between the eyes. I gasped and dropped the gun when the man didn't drop dead right there. In bullet hole started to seal up by itself. The man grabbed me by the shoulder and bared his fangs. I cried out, screaming as I pounded and kicked.

Then, like a Guardian Angel, Emmett was right behind the man. His big hands twisted his neck a full 180 degrees. The cold hands dropped me, and I fell backwards, picking up my gun and pointing it at the dead body. Emmett looked down at him and then back at me, "Saya..."

"Emmett, what the hell..." I stopped and looked at him. His skin sparkled like the man's. HE bit his lower lip and backed up. "Emmett...why are you..."

"Emmett!" Alice cried out, dashing across the field. I saw that her skin, as well as the rest of her family's, had sparkled in the sun.

"Saya..." Emmett said, and I flipped out. I pointed the gun at him.

"Where's the real Emmett, you coward?" I screamed, and looked at the rest of them. "Where's the Cullen family!"

"Saya..." Esme said, walking forward. "Saya, its us!"

"Fuck you, nightwalker!" I cried, and pointed the gun at Esme. "Fuck you! Where are they?"

I felt a pair of big arms wrap around me, holding me close. I knew it was Emmett. His hand gripped my gun and he took it from me, tossing it aside. "Its us, Kitten..." he said, holding he steady as I began to shake. "Its me...Calm down..."

"W-what the hell?" I said, looking at them. "It...it can't be..."

Carlise stepped forward. "Its true...we're vampire, Miss Saya..."

I looked at Emmett, "So you...kill humans?" I began to think about me, a human...And them, vampires...The adding wasn't good in my mind.

"No, we feed off of animals...Like deer and cattle." Alice said, "We never touch humans. Other vampires do."

Emmett picked me up, right before I fell to my knees. He kissed my forehead, and whispered, "I'm so sorry kitten..."

I grabbed his shirt, my mind was about ready to explode. So...all this time...

Alice looked at her jacket around my waist and asked, "Can I have my jacket back?" I looked at her, and carefully took it off, handing it to her. She laughed, "I'm not going to bite you, dear." She placed it back on and smiled at me, looking at her family. "We should head home...Least we want more people to see us like this..."

Emmett stayed in the field with me, cradeling me in his arms. I was silent for almost an hour before I asked, "What does that make us?"

"What does?" he asked, looking down at me. I felt him ease himself onto the ground, but his big arms were still holding me.

"You being a vampire, and me knowing...Are you going to have to wipe my memory?" I asked, trembling. I didn't want to lose Emmett.

"Hell no!" Emmett growled, looking at me. "I still want us to be together! I want you as my girlfriend still..." He kissed my forehead. "I want you in my life, always..."

I blushed, and looked up at him. Planting a kiss on his lips I said, "Good...because I dont want to lose you either Emmett..."

He smiled at me gently, and got up. Placing me on the ground, we walked back to his house. "Are you sure you want to follow me down?"

I nodded, "I'll follow you to heaven or hell, Emmett...I'll follow you where this road takes us..." Emmett picked me up and placed me on his back. I held on. "What are you doing?" I asked, but he just smiled and dashed forward. I watched the blur the green and brown go by, my eyes wide with fear but with surprise. Before I knew it we were back at his house, near my car. I got off of his back and he smiled at me, holding up the Obento boxes I brought.

"You brought food for us?" he said, and kissed my cheek. "Thanks doll..."

I smiled and kissed his cheek back, looking up at the house. "Do you want to eat inside, or..."

"Depends...are you okay with us being vampires?" he asked, looking a bit worried. I nodded and walked up the stairs. Emmett followed me close behind, holding my hand with his free one. I opened the door and went inside. The house was still empty, and I looked at him. "I think they knew we wanted to be alone...or if things went wrong I wanted to..."

He sat at the dining table and I took the chair next to him. He opened the boxes and I smiled, "If you dont want to eat it, I understand." Emmett just laughed and started to eat. We sat there for hours, talking about my curiosity with vampires.

When night came, and I had to go home, I left my bedroom window open. Emmett had jumped in, and sat next to me on my bed, looking over at me. With a smile on his face, he laid down and held me until I went to sleep.

But there was still that uneasy feeling inside me that I worried about.


	3. Vanilla Twilight

Chapter Three

Vanilla Twilight

Emmett wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. We were in the back seat of the silver van, along with Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Our destionation was to my old hometown in San Franscisco, California. I looked down at my cell phone and stared at the text from my friends Takao and Hitoshi. They wanted to move to Forks with me, but not until I convinced their parents that it would be alright. Emmett seemed a little weirded out about me having my male friends live with me, but once he learned that they would be sleeping in the room downstairs and not up next to my family, he felt at ease. Alice was just excited about seeing us in concert for the first time. All the time we had made the trip, she wouldnt take her headphones off and I could hear the music blasting. It was "Childs Prey", a song I had wrote when Hitoshi was dumped by the preppy bitch Sakura. Emmett looked down at me and kissed the top of my head, "We're almost there..."

"Now you're sure that we should be fine in San Franscisco?" Edward asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

I nodded, "Absolutely, its cloudy and rainy all weekend...I even called Hitoshi to ask to check." I didn't like how Edward had doubted me, but he had reason to worry. If people caught on that these people...glittered...it would be a disaster to their family and to the race of vampires.

The van stopped and I looked at the hotel. It was a large one, a decent 5-star hotel Carlise had rented out for us. It thought it was generous of him, and wanted to thank him for it. Alice had only said that pictures of the concert would be the best. If that was what the doctor wanted, then the doctor would get exactly that.

I walked out and grabbed my bags, and Emmett was right next to me. We grabbed out bags and went inside to check in, but another surprise was there for us too.

"Oniichan~"

I felt small slender arms wrap around my neck, bending me over. I caught a flash of grey-blue hair and i smiled, dropping my bags to hug the person back. "Takao!" I cried out, hugging the small male close to my body. The male pulled back and I took in Takao's strange outfit, He had a lip piercing that had a chain lead to one of his ear piercings, His black eyes smiled like a kid's would who was hyper on candy. His white shirt was a button-down with a few skulls randomly placed on it. And then there was his red and black plaid pants tucked into a pair of army boots. "Takao, you little twerp!" I said, and wrapped my arm around his neck to rub my fist against his head. "You got big!"

"A whole inch bigger!" Takao exclaimed, laughing and trying to struggle. There was a sound and I stopped, looking up to see my other bandmate, Hitoshi, on the couch. Hitoshi has long, layered hair. He wore his white over-jacket with tan pants and a black shirt under it. A very elegant man, but also a player of women.

"Saya, " Hitoshi said, standing up. "Its good to see you my old friend."

Emmett grabbed my hand and I looked at him, his topaz eyes now onyx. I knew that Emmett could sense that Hitoshi wasn't someone that women should be around alone. "I'm Emmett, her boyfriend. You must be Hitoshi."

"My,my, little Saya..." Hitoshi said, winking at me. "You caught a guy already? He's not your typical male..." He looked Emmett over and sighed, "But I guess he'll do for now." He looked down at me and smiled, "When was the last time you sang Saya?"

I looked up at him, staring into his dark eyes. "When was the last time you didn't play a girl's heart?" I grabbed my bags and looked at the time. "We need to check in Hitoshi...let's catch up later..." I moved past the man and towards to desk.

It seemed that each couple got their own room, and their own privacy. I went to my room with Emmett and placed my auit case on the bed, looking around. It was a nice room, with a view of San Franscisco...The nice side of it. I sighed when Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know this is the first time we'll be sleeping together...in the same bed, under the covers."

"You hold me at night to help me get to sleep." I replied, and looked up at him.

"This is different...this isn't your house. This is a great hotel with a scenic view..." Emmett replied, and held me closer to his body. I blushed, looking up at him. I could feel his erection in his pants. It made me nervous now, knowing that his large...member might be inside me, and I was afraid to would be too big.

"Emmett..." I whispered, and felt his lips pressed against mine. He flipped me around and pinned me against the bay window, kissing me roughly. "Emmett..." I repeated, andfelt his hardness against me.

"Please...please, dear god, oh please let me have you!" Emmett begged me, kissing my neck gently. "I can't stand it. I need you...Please, Saya..."

"Emmett," I replied, and looked over at my suitcase. What I was wearing wasn't appropriate for this moment...I wanted to change into something sexier. "Can I at least change?"

"Why?" Emmett asked, and tugged at my shirt. He lifted it up and looked down at my sports bra, smirking. "I can play with this." He lapped his tongue over the cloth, and I moaned lightly. WIth his hands, he literally ripped my bra off and into tiny shreds. He lifted me up gently so he didn't have to bend down to much to get at them. His hands cupped my ass as he lapped at my nipples, tugging and biting them lightly. I threw my head back and moaned lightly. In a flash, I was on the bed, the lights were off, and Emmett was standing before me. His eyes were a bright topaz color, and he was looking down at my body with them. I layed back and started to undo my pants, pulling them down far enough to where Emmett could see my black underwear. He gasped, and smirked, stripping down to his boxers. "You're so fucking hot." Emmett growled, and crawled over me, tearing my jeans off and looking at my body. He grabbed my hips and leaned down, using his teeth to start stripping off my panties. His warn tongue would peek out at some points to lap at my bare skin. I gasped and arched my hips, at which point Emmett would shove me back down. Finally, he got tired of the article and ripped them off me with his teeth. He threw them aside and looked curiously at my pussy. I looked down at him, seeing the look in his eyes. He looked like a child did when it got a new toy, but didn't know what to do with it. Then, slowly, i felt something cold rub against my clit. I threw myself back into the bed and gasped loudly. Emmett's cold fingers were rubbing me there, and his eyes were focused on his actions now. I reached down to stroke his hair, but then a new action of his caused my hand to jerk back and clench the bed. I felt his warm mouth take in my clit, sucking and biting lightly. He started to pull it, and then flick it rapidly with his tongue. I moaned loudly, and arched my hips into his face. He chuckled, dipping his fingers inside me. I moaned louder, and he just chuckled. "So fucking hot...so tight..." He looked up at me and smirked, "You're so hot baby...you're just as hot as sex..." He continued his thrusting actions with his fingers until I was about to cum. Then he slid his fingers out of me, and sat up, looking at me. I watched his next action, which turned me on ever more. He began to lick my cum off of his fingers, smirking at me as he did so. I felt so powerless against him, and I watched him with a begging notion in my eyes.

"Oh? Did you want something, kitten?" he purred, and leaned forward. He looked down at his boxers and growled, "Hold that thought." He dropped his last article of clothing and gave out a sigh of relief. "That's better...Eh? What the hell?" He looked down at me, and I was on my knees my hand gently grabbed his cock, rubbing it softly. He hissed, "Saya...The hell?" I looked up at him and smiled, licking the tip lightly. When it twitched, I gasped. Did I hurt him? The action was apperantly funny to Emmett. "Go on baby...Go on, suck it..."he laughed, smiling at me. I looked up at him and took him into my mouth, but only the head first. It was so big, I had wondered if he would be able to fit all of himself inside me...Or rather if it would hurt or not. I heard him moan my name again, this time with more passion. I used my hand to grab whatever I couldn't take into my mouth and decided to pump him. "Oh god, baby!" he screamed, fucking my mouth and hand. "Oh god! Back up! Get back!" I refused to, and I started to go harder and faster. I tried to ease more and more of him into my mouth, so my hand let go. He started to scream, begging me to back up. I had no idea why, but I wasn't going to until I returned the favor from earlier. Right before his cock gave in and came, I let go and looked up at him. Emmett was panting, his legs shaking. The towering overgrown man looked down at me. He pushed me back onto the bed and kissed me roughly. His tongue darted into my mouth, exploring the cavern that is his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he smiled at me lovingly. "This might hurt." he said, and I kissed him.

"I can take it..." I said, and watched him smirk. His eyes went dark, and I blushed.

"Beg for it, Saya...Beg me to fuck you." Emmett growled. I looked up at him and moaned.

"Emmet...please, baby. Please take me...Fuck me hard Emmett...Now..."

There was a jolt of pain and I opened my mouth to scream. Emmett silenced my noise with his mouth as he kissed me. I realized what he had done. HE had thrusted into me so deeply and fast that I didn't have enough time to regester that he was about to. Emmett relaxed for a moment, allowing me to adjust to the size of him inside me. When The pain was gone, I nodded at him and he understood, softly and slowly he started to thrust inside me. The pace built up until I was about to burst from the sheer pleasure of what he was doing.

"Oh Emmett!" I cried out, and he moaned. He thrusted faster into me, reaching deeper. I cried out his name again, and he looked at me with golden eyes. He leaned down and lifted me up slightly, kissing me roughly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moaned louder and louder. I could understand why. We were about to cum, and god did it feel good.

"Saya...Oh Saya!" he screamed, thrusting into me deeper and deeper. Finally I felt his hot seed spill out inside me as he screamed my name. I clawed at his shoulders when I came, and moaned loudly. Emmett looked down at me, pulling out and collasping next to me on the bed. Before I had the moment to relax, Emmett pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and rested my head on his chest ad he laid there gasping for breath.

"Saya..." Emmett gasped, and kissed my forehead. "That was amazing..."

"My first..." I said, looking up at him.

Emmett sighed, "I know...was I too rough on you?"

I shook my head,"Oh god no Emmett! You were perfect..." I closed my eyes, feeling Emmett pull the covers over us. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my forehead. "Emmett..."

"Yes, kitten?" he responded, holding me gently.

I gulped, and nuzzled his chest as I said, "I love you Emmett Cullen..."

He gasped, and held his breath. I looked up at him, did I say the wrong thing? Emmett kissed me deeply and held me closer to his body. "I love you too, Saya..."

With a sigh of relief, I closed my eyes. While falling asleep, I heard Emmett humming something, what sounded like Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, and felt his fingers playing with my hair. For one night, the uneasy feeling wasn't there anymore, but only a warm sensation was inside me now.


	4. Breathe Into Me

_Note: I do not own Beathe Into Me by Red_

Chapter Four

Breathe Into Me

_I felt it, a cold chill behind me. I turned to see Emmett right there with deep red eyes glowing, staring me down in the dark. "Emmett?" i gasped, and felt his cold hands grab at my throat. "Emmett?" I called out again and heard an evil laughter from behind him. I looked to see Rosalie standing there with her arms over her chest, laughing. I struggled against Emmett until I felt his fangs pierce my neck, draining me of the red liquid that kept me alive. Before the blood was completely gone, Emmett let me go and I fell down onto the hard, cold marble floor. I looked up to see my blood dripping from his mouth, his eyes staring at me empty. But there were tears coming from his eyes, waterfalls of tears poured from his red orbs and he knelt down and kissed me again. "Emmett!" I cried out weakly..._

"Saya?" My body started to shake. "Kitten, wake up!"

I bolted up in the bed and looked to the right, seeing Emmett next to me with wide eyes. "Saya, what happened?"

"Nothing, "I replied coldly and swung my legs over the side of the bed, having my back face Emmett. I hid my face in my hands, "Its nothing Emmett."

"Like hell its not!" Emmett growled and crawled close to me. HE sat right behind me and wrapped his arms around my body. "What the hell is going on?"

I looked down and asked with a shivering voice, "Can you give other people mental images?"

Emmett's grip tightened on me. "Why? What's going on Saya?"

"Answer me, Emmett. Or I'll walk out of the room." I glared at him, and he sighed. "Just tell me, please."

"Fine...yes, sometimes we can. If the emotion is strong enough we can send people images of what we want them to see." Emmett replied, holding me close. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"...I had a nightmare..." I rubbed my neck and I felt his arms fly back and he pushed away from me.

"You...I bit you? Oh Kitten..." he gasped, and looked down. "I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't!" I said, and stood up. I folded my arms over my chest and walked towards the window. "I think its Rose...I think she's trying to scare me off."

I heard Emmett growl, and in a flash he had grabbed his jacket and left the room. I looked down sadly, and leaned against the window. God damn that blonde hussy, why did things have to go this way? With a growl, I got dressed and grabbed my guitar, walking out the door and down to the main lobby. I picked up my cell phone and called Takao, telling him we could meet at Hitoshi's house. "Ne, Hitoshi-san's not in his house today!" Takao said, and I could tell he was chewing on a candy. "Hey! How about we hang out Oniichan? Pwease? Just the two of us?"

I smiled weakly. When was the last time I hung out with the little guy? "Fine." I said, and chuckled. "Wanna go out for ice cream?" I heard a gasp of suprise and joy from the other end of the phone, followed by random shouts of glee. I hung up and made my way back up to my room and placed the guitar on the bed before leaving once again and walking down the rainy streets towards the ice cream parlor. I started to wonder about Emmett, and realized he was probably off somewhere hunting or else breaking trees.

The parlor was almost empty, but it was that '60s feel to it. What with the red light-up jukebox and the checkered floor. I saw Takao sitting at the counter, staring at me intently. He had already ordered himself about a full gallon's worth of ice cream, made into a banana split. "Oniichan!" he piped up, waving at me. HE had his spoon in his mouth, sucking every last little bit of the strawberry ice cream off. I laughed, and sat next to him, ordering myself a large sundae. He licked and sucked at his spoon eith each bite, and I thought it was so cute of him. "Oniichan! Oniichan, I'm glad you can hang out with me!"

"I am too..." I said, ruffling his hair. Even though he was about the same age as he, he acted so childishly and he was so small, that I kept on forgetting that he was. I started to eat my sundae, and said, "Are you ever afraid of an ex?"

"Eh?" Takao said, his spoon in his mouth, He shifted the metal object to the side and said, "What do you mean, Oniichan?"

"When you date someone...their ex's. Are you ever afraid of them?" I asked, and looked at him. He bit his lower lip and shrugged. "Emmett's ex, Rose...I think she's trying to get at me. Trying to get me scared of Emmett."

"Oniichan." Takao said, placing down his spoon. He looked at me seriously. "Oniichan, you dont need to be afraid of anyone. Especially not some jealous bitch." He looked at his ice cream and continued, "I learned that you can't be afraid of anyone if you truely want to be happy with someone. So dont back down from this girl, and establish your dominace over her."

I blushed, and looked down. A few nights ago, I believed that I had established that when Emmett and I had our moment of lust. "I know, but still she gets to me."

Takao looked at me and glared, "Then get back at her...You could get Hitoshi to date her and rip her up badly." I laughed, and nodded. Wouldn't that be the site of the school? Rose being revealed as the little whore she is? Takao smiled, "There's my Oniichan! Now, c'mon!" He picked up his spoon and shouted, "Dig in!"

We sat for a few hours, talking about what it was like in Forks. The more and more I talked about it, the more and more Takao didn't want to let me go back without him. He even made the point of saying he'd sleep in the car outside if he had to just to be able to come live with me.

Finally, the owner of the shop looked at us and asked, "Aren't you those kids from that band, Black Cherry Stones?"

Takao nodded, "Hellz yeah!" He stood up on the table and shouted, "Hey everyone! We're the Black Cherry Stones!"

The owner laughed, and Takao jumped down, digging back into his ice cream. "Tell you what. I wont charge you if you dont mind doing me a favor."

"What?" Takao asked, blushing. He was so eager to get free sweets all the time, it was so funny to watch him.

The owner pointed to the juke box and said, "I want you guys to sing for me. My kiddo's sick today and she's upstaris. If I get her, will one of you sing?"

"Oh hell yeah." I said, looking at the old man. "Go get your kid. I'll sing for her."

"Much kindness." the man grumbled, and left to get his kid from the upstairs. I stood next to the juke box and flipped through it, finally finding a song I knew how to sing.

There was a small cough and I turned to see the girl sitting next to Takao, with a blanket wrapped around her body. I smiled, and turned on the song.

"And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me..." I started to sing, and suddenly found myself lost in the song. Images of the nightmare ran through my head. What if it could turn real? How could I stop it from happening?

"Beathe your life into me. I still need you! I'm falling! Falling faster!" I called out,, and opened my eyes. Takao and I weren't alone anymore. Emmett was right there, soaked from head to toe from the rain. He stood there, staring at me with wide eyes. Was he afraid of me? Did I do something wrong? He blinked, taking a seat and watching me with curious eyes.

When the song ended, I heard the girl giggle had seen that Takao had kissed her on the cheek. I smiled, and made my way towards Emmett. He looked at me, ad I leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Are you alright, Emmett?"

"Kitten, I just heard you sing from your heart." Emmett said, looking at me. "And...I know what's wrong with the nightmare."

"What?" I whispered in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"Rosalie left. She apperantly sided with the Voltari's." he said, and pulled me onto his lap. "She's gained some new powers. And apperantly they include broadcasting mental images."

"So what now?" I said, running a hand through my hair. "Do I stop sleeping or-"

"No." Emmett replied, and nuzzled my neck. "No, of course not. Alice is going to try to stop her, or even Edward."

I stood up and looked down at him. "So, where did you go earlier?"

"I went hunting." he replied, and looked at me. "And...I took down a few things."

I sighed, knowing exactly what he mean. He had taken out his frustration by punching out trees and turning them into scrap pieces. I sat down at my table, seeing that the girl had left, and finished my ice cream. Takao looked at me and said, "Oniichan, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Takao." I said, ruffling his hair. "You talk to your parents about moving in, alright?" I got up and walked out the door without Emmett. I could feel Takao's puppy-like eyes staring after me. I'd make it up to the little guy soon, but I didn't know when it would be next. I didn't want to drag my band into this mess, and get them mixed up in affairs between me and Rosalie.

I reached the hotel, drenched, and started to strip off the layers when I was in my room. "You should take a hot bath." Emmett said, sitting in the dark corner of the room in a chair. I shrugged, and continued my actions. "You'll get sick if you dont."

"And? Maybe then Rose will come after me, and you guys can get rid of her or whatever then." I snapped, and stripped down to nothing. Emmett growled as he pulled me into the tub, with him fully clothed. He turned on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot for me, before sitting down and holding me close to his body. "Your clothes-"

"Fuck it!" he said, not showing any signs of letting me go until I took this bath. "I'd rather get drenched again than have you get sick on me. And Rose wont come after you, even if you're sick. She thinks your blood is too dirty for her needs."

I relaxed, pouting, and curled up into him. The warm water finally covered out bodies, and Emmett lifted me off of him. He stood out of the tub, keeping his eyes on me if I made a move to get out. He dumped his wet clothes into the sink and got back in, nude, and pulled me closer to him. We sat in the tub, with the warm water rushing around us, for a while before he spoke, "I dont want to get mad at you. I dont want you hurt...I'm sorry I lashed out at you, but you need to be careful about your health. I dont want you sick. What if Rose does come after you?"

I sighed and relaxed, "I know...its just I dont want to see that image."

"The image of me biting you?" he asked, rubbing my back. I nodded and he rested his head on top of mine. "Kitten, it'll be fine, I swear. I wont hurt you...I wont let her hurt you. I'll do anything to make sure that will never happen. He pulled me out of the tub with him, carrying me over to the bed before setting me down on a towel he laid out. He wrapped a towel around his waist before crawling into bed with me. When we were dried off, he took the towels and laid them in the bathroom. I placed on my pajama's and looked back at him, getting dressed in a pair of black cotton boxers. He looked at me and smirked, "You like what you see?"

"You know Emmett, I think someone sculpted you just for my eyes." I laughed, and walked over to him to kiss him on the lips. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back lovingly.

"And I think that the true reason I became a vampire was because I was born too early to see you." Emmett replied, and kissed my forehead. "It wasn't to be with Rose, it was to be with you."

"Emmett, " I said, "how old are you, really?"

Emmett looked at me and sighed, "I'm 20...I turned when I was 20."

I looked down at my bare feet and said, "At what age should I turn?"

His eyed widened. "You can't be serious!"

"I am though!" I said, looking at him. "I dont want to be old and wrinkley while you're young and perfect!" He looked at me with a shock in his eyes, and licked his lips in anticipation. "I'm 17 now! I dont want to be older than you when I turn."

"Fine, fine." he huffed, and looked at me. "What age do you think would be best?"

I bit my lower lip and shrugged, "I dunno..." He sighed and walked me over to the bed. "20 at the very latest."

"Are you sure that's the lastest you'll accept being turned?" he asked, and watched me sit on the bed.

"I'm positive." I said, looking at him. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at him. "I dont want to be older than you, it'll feel a little weird."

"Even though I've been turned since 1935?" Emmett said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I chuckled, and sat back on the bed, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. "Exactly, and you'll still be older than me in vampire years, but not human years."

"Fine, kitten." Emmett said, curling up next to me and watching the news. He played with my hair and I smiled, knowing everything was going to be alright as long as I had Emmett next to me.

But with the concert going on in a few days, I had wondered about the safety of my band, and the people there. Would Rose and her new friends strike? Or would they leave us alone?


End file.
